The Turntables
by whatsamatta
Summary: A chance encounter at a record store? Some things never change. *Rated 'T' because of language and sensuality.*
1. The Store

_**Disclaimer:**__** So, Arnold, Helga, their 'Love/Unaware' relationship, and maybe a few other characters/relationships later on belong to Craig Bartlett; but the story idea, two characters, a dog, and a record store belong to me. Let's say that the gang plus my own characters in this story are seventeen/eighteen. I hope you enjoy reading, as I had fun writing it. Maybe I'll make a sequel, or make this have chapters, I don't know. So for now, it remains a one-shot. As always, please read, review, and spread the word.**_

HA

Well, this certainly wasn't what he expected, that was for sure.

As soon as Arnold saw the sign above the door while walking the streets of Downtown, he felt a sort of pull to go in. _The_ _Turntables_; the sign alluded to the store selling records, probably vinyl, most likely 33s, and maybe some 45s and 78s. So, on a whim - and maybe an interest in finding something vintage for Lila so she would reconsider dating him - he pulled open the door and listened as the little bells alerted everyone to his presence.

Well, they would have, had not jazz music been playing from the speakers so loud, he was amazed he hadn't heard it outside. Currently, it sounded like two women, maybe three, singing about a man who played a bugle in the army. Arnold felt a tinge of guilt, seeing as how his Grandpa had raised him on this music, and here he couldn't even name names.

The layout of the store was pretty simple. There were essentially two squares, one outer and one inner, in the entrance of the building. The outer one lined the walls, and was made up of boxes containing 33s in alphabetical order; 'A' starting on his left at the door, and 'Z' ending on his right. The inner square was composed of 45s, but arranged by year rather than name. A door in the back of the room was closed, so he could only guess it led to an ally or a hidden part of the building. A few feet away from the door was the counter and a set of turntables which he assumed was connected to the speakers. A dog that looked something like an Irish Wolf Hound lay curling around the counter, watching Arnold, reminding him of a security guard. It was also where three women, dressed in 70s garb with their hair curled lightly, sat chatting away.

Two of them, a brunette and an original electric blue, he did not recognize, but he had a pretty good idea who the blonde was – even if she had her back to him. Slowly and stealthily he made his way to the counter, noticing that besides a cash register, there, stowed away behind the glass, was a small collection on bongs. And that's when he heard part of their conversation.

"I know what you mean. I love it when I hear parents threaten children with the line 'I brought you into this world, and I can send you right back where you came from!' It's like they're telling you they have the power to shove you back up your mother's vagina!"

Yep, no mistaking that humor.

"Helga?" Arnold asked as the girl turned with a smile on her face, while her two coworkers eyed each other warily.

"Oh, hey Football Head. What brings you here?" she asked casually while leaning back onto the cash register from her perch on top of the glass. A friendly smirk graced her lips.

"I could ask you the same thing. You never mentioned working here while at the lunch table – why is that?" he grew his own smirk, while hers turned more mischievous.

"You never asked. So, what can I do for you?"

Arnold took a moment to look around a bit more, before turning back to his childhood tormentor turned close friend.

"I dunno – I was just walking down the street, saw the sign, and felt a pull. Now I'm here. What would you say I buy?"

Her smirk changed into a smile as she gracefully slid off the counter, and began to lean against it with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Now you see, it's not up to me. It falls entirely upon _your_ misshapen head. What do _you_ like to listen to?"

Arnold thought for a moment, before the sound of the women floating through the speakers came to him again.

"Well, I like the sound of these guys . . ." At his remark, the girl with blue hair stood up and leaned over Helga's shoulder.

"The Andrews Sisters? Yea, I like this kid already Helga. _He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B _. . ." She sang along faintly with the singers at the chorus while dancing her way over to the turntables. Helga just rolled her eyes.

"Mmhmm, well, would you like their album in 33 or 45?"

Arnold paused.

"Umm . . . what?"

As soon as the question left his mouth, all three girls stopped what they were doing to look at him.

"Kid, you _do_ have a turntable at home, right?" the brunette asked. Arnold shook his head no. Helga raised her eyebrows.

"How about a record player?" blue asked. Again, no. Helga's eyebrows just about disappeared beneath her bangs.

"Arnold, if you don't have a turntable or a vinyl player, then what in the heck are you doin' here?" she asked, while he blushed, but stood his ground.

"I told you, felt a pull and followed it."

Helga sighed, but seemed to harbor no ill will, for a second later, she smirked.

"Well, Football Head, since you know _absolutely __**nothing**_ about what _**really**_ matters, I suppose the four of us are just gonna have to hold you hostage until you are educated well-enough that you can leave this building."

"Four?" The three girls just pointed down at the dog, who was still watching him.

"Benny. Now, let's get to it!" Helga declared, and proceeded to show him around and explain everything to him.

HA

A few hours later, Arnold found himself sitting comfortably with the three girls and Benny. Besides the difference between the types of Vinyl sizes and how to properly clean them, he also learned that blue's name was really Lauren, and brunette's was Rachael. He had bought himself a vintage, working vinyl record player from the forties, which he was sure his Grandpa was gonna love; and a few records including The Plantation Players (he loved the song 'How Could Red Ridding Hood') and Benny Goodman.

Casually he looked at his watch, and after seeing how long he'd been, cursed to himself.

"What's up Arnold?" Lauren asked, and Arnold kept his eyes on his watch.

"I didn't realize how long I've been here, and I was supposed to find a birthday present for Lila today. Tomorrow's her party and I still haven't found the perfect thing yet." Rachael and Lauren noticed Helga's face darken at the mention of Lila, but she covered it quickly.

"Hey Football Head, I think I've got the perfect thing. It's bound to sweep Lit', mm, Lila, off her feet. You know how to waltz, right?" she asked as she slowly stood up and made her way to the 45s. Arnold turned in his chair to watch her, but didn't get up.

"Yeah, why?" She smiled mysteriously as she returned with an old looking package.

"This record is one of the few in circulation. It's Ella Fitzgerald: side A is 'Stardust', and side B is 'Goodnight My Love', which she did with Benny Goodman. Perfect romance music; take this, along with a small 45 player. She's told us girls more than once that she doesn't know how to waltz, and is dying to learn. Teach her to these songs."

Arnold took the cover with awe, holding it carefully while Rachael smiled and went through the back door, and re-emerged a few minutes later with a medium sized box. Seeing this, Arnold quickly set the record down to get out his wallet, when Helga stopped him.

"Nah, this is on the house. Besides, I think I conned enough out of you with all those records and the player I sold you earlier." She smiled a friendly, albeit hurt, smile, and in a state of shock and gratitude, he hugged her.

"Thank you, Helga. I better get going. It was nice meeting you Rachael, Lauren. You too, Benny. I guess I'll see you in school, Helga."

"Just make sure you don't break her feet, Football Head." Helga laughed as he smiled and nodded, using his back to push open the doors to walk out of the store with all his purchases, minus his own player. Her laugh faded as soon as the door closed, and she slumped over the counter in a dramatic sort of way. Lauren just laughed and rubbed her back.

"Aw, honey, don't worry, you'll see him again."

"Yea, he still has to pick up _his_ player." Rachael laughed while Helga moaned and rubbed her face deeper into the glass.

"_Geniuses_, I sit with him and our other friends at lunch almost everyday at school. _Of course_ I'm gonna see him again!" she whined while lifting her head off the glass – and revealing a red spot where her hot forehead met the cool surface.

"Hey, he'll see how great you really are one of these days, and forget all about oh-what's-her-name!" Lauren proclaimed while lifting a finger triumphantly.

"Guys, you don't get it: Lila, is _**perfect**_! Why would he forget her to be with boring blondie who works for a hippy at a record store?" Helga argued, while Lauren sympathized and Rachael went to change the record that was playing.

"Chill girl, he'll come around, I'm sure of it." Lauren reassured one more time.

"Helga, Lauren is right, he'll come around." Rachael agreed, sending the two other into a state of shock.

"I am?"

"She is?"

"Yea, he still has to pick up his record player, after all." Helga moaned and dropped her head back onto the glass, while Rachael laughed and Lauren threw a pen at her.

HA


	2. The Beginning

_**Disclaimer: Grab some caffeine and a comfortable chair, because this is kind of a long one. Don't own Hey Arnold, but beggars can't be choosers. If someone other than me has to own it, than I'm glad it's Mr. B. now, I know this seems somewhat Helga-centric, and this chapter may seem like it has little to do with the other one, but I'm just setting the mood and tone. I promise the next one will be Arnold-centric. I also know it was a low tactic for me to put my own book in there and say Helga wrote it, but hey, I'm a starving artist, and need to get recognition in what ever way works.**_

HA

Light gently filtered through the window beneath semi-crooked blinds, landing on a nightstand that was cluttered with books, picture frames, a lamp, and an orange cell phone next to an old engagement ring. The creature within the brown comforter and bright orange sheets squirmed somewhat as the cell phone began playing a loud _Time Warp (Remix 1989 Extended Version)_ from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show'. Slowly but surely, a thin hand reached out and pulled the cell phone under the covers, only to have it re-emerge silent.

This was the third time the song was heard, so Helga knew by now she _had_ to get up. She was never a morning person, and had devised a system to help her out. She would set her alarm for six, hit the snooze twice, and roll out of bed by the third one. At six forty five, she would crawl to the shower if it was open and creep into the kitchen/living room area if it was not. And of course, it wasn't.

Shuffling her feet towards the kitchen, she must've taken a bit longer than usual, for she already heard the beginnings of a news show. Grabbing a bag of some generic cereal – wheatie-something or other – the milk, a large spoon and a giant to-go mug from the nineties, she began to make her cold breakfast. After that was ready, and the ingredients were left out for who ever wants to eat the same thing, she made her way to the couch. There sat Jude, Lauren's boyfriend, watching some religious show.

Helga had moved out of her parents home when she was seventeen, after she had her parents relinquish their rights over her. Lauren had a similar home life, so the two moved into an apartment with Lauren's boyfriend. It was working quite nicely for the three of them. The three of them go to different schools, but Lauren and Helga work at the same place, and Jude works across the street as a dishwasher/bus boy at an Italian café, so the commute is never lonely.

She just sat down on the couch, shoveling her food into her mouth, when she blanched, having heard the word 'God' several times in one opening monologue.

"What are you watching?" she asked accusingly while turning to face the moss-haired kid.

"'The 700 Hundred Club'." He said, while Helga just looked at him, mouth agape.

"Jude, you're a Buddhist."

"Just scoping the competition." He smirked, causing her to smile and smack the side of his head, then kiss it as if to make it better.

"By the way, I love your outfit today. Who designed it, Armani?" she knew he was teasing as he gave her a once over, and she couldn't help but play along.

"No darling, from Milan. Only the best, only the best."

Really her pajamas were anything but. Her flannel pants were a plaid purple/pink that were faded and worn. Her shirt was the group theatre shirt she got from the company when they did Arthur Miller's _The Crucible_ her sophomore year; which, by the way, was stretch at the shoulders from when Jude borrowed it. As for her hair, well, it fell to about mid neck, and still had dried product in it from yesterday making stick up in weird places.

"Hey Helga, shower's open." Lauren's voice came into the foyer/kitchen/living room area, as well as a strong scent of coconut. Helga nodded, and got off the couch, handing Jude her mug of cereal in the process. He immediately began eating, his eyes moving back to the screen as Lauren took Helga's spot. Just before she entered the one bathroom they all shared, she heard Lauren speak.

"What on Earth are you watching?"

HA

The three of them were pulling on their cons, just about ready to hit the road for school, when the phone rang, causing them to jump. Lauren quickly made her way over to the cordless, and hit 'talk'.

"Hello? . . . Mmhmm . . . Really? Alright, thank you for notifying us Sir. Good luck with that." With that, she hung up the phone, and turned to Jude.

"Change of plans, hun, a bomb threat was called in. you and I get a 'No School Day'."

Jude let out a whoop of joy, and started taking his shoes off, while Helga just kept putting hers on.

"Hey, Helga, I'm gonna come to school with you, alright? I'd rather be there than here all day, since I don't work today." Lauren noted as she bent over to continue with tying her last shoe. Helga nodded, and as the two grabbed their stuff, they stopped and turned to Jude.

"Now Jude, I want you to empty the dishwasher." Lauren said as she snatched her keys to the apartment.

"And take Benny for a walk, the poor baby wants one terribly." Helga continued as she grabbed her mug of hot apple cider she made the night before.

"And vacuum the floor so it's not like we're walking on dirt."

"And try not to spend all day looking at porn and Hentai on the internet."

With that said, the two girls left the apartment, and went to stand in the parking lot, waiting for Phoebe to come and pick up Helga.

Phoebe arrived a few minutes later, her small blue 95 Subaru blaring American Hi-Fi. Well, blaring for the little Japanese woman – which really meant you could hear music, but couldn't be sure who it was, what they were saying, or where it was coming form until you were right next to the car.

Helga opened the front passenger door and slid in gracefully, while Lauren just hopped into the back seat, and sat in the middle so her face was between Helga and Phoebe.

"Ohayo Phoebe." Both girls chorused, while their friend looked from one face to another.

"Ohayo Helga, ohayo Lauren. School basement flooded again?"

"Bomb threat."

"Oh my, well, at least they notified you. So where's Jude?" Phoebe asked while looking around the parking lot for the tall man.

"Probably inside watching porn. Come on Phoebe, let's just go, I wanna meet this Lila."

Helga just about choked on her cider, and glared at Lauren, who laughed while Phoebe pulled out of the lot and started off towards P.S. 118.

HA

The second the woman at the office saw the blue hair, she pulled out a visitors pass, and wrote 'Lauren Edwards' on it in elegant script. The girls smiled when they saw the woman all ready to give Lauren her pass.

"My Lauren, what happened this time? Did the septic tanks back up into the locker rooms again?"

"No Mrs. Blackwell, there was a bomb threat." Mrs. Blackwell gasped when she heard that. She knew P.S. 119 had its problems, but a bomb threat?

"Well my dear, know that you are perfectly safe here." Lauren nodded while she took the pass from the older woman's soft hands.

"I do, and I am grateful that your school is willing to let me stay here while these things happen."

And with that, the three smiled and waved goodbye, while they made their way to class.

Helga's first class was Senior Honors English, her favorite class. Not only was it because she loved literature, but also because Phoebe and Arnold were also in this class, and today they were doing project.

"Helga, you and Arnold are going to be pair for this assignment, because you haven't been paired together all year yet. Now, class, you and your partner find your own place, and start your research. Remember, this assignment is on the other person: you have to write a creative piece, be it poem, short story, or the like. Oh, and Helga, I suppose this little leech will have to be with you and Arnold." Their instructor, Mr. Johnson, informed the class, watched as they dispersed themselves – some to the library, some to the corners of the classroom, some out in the hall, and others outside.

Arnold, Helga, and Lauren sat in the hall, the papers spread out in front of them, pencils held firmly between their teeth.

"Well, Helga, I think this should be a breeze, seeing as how we know each other so well." Arnold smirked, and Lauren shot Helga a look.

"Uh-oh, I smell conflict. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." And with that, she ran off, leaving the other two alone.

"Arnold, we may be pretty good friends, but you really don't know as much about me as you think you do." She said with a sigh as she wrote her name on all the papers, not looking at him.

"I think I do, Helga. I know you like pink, dogs, and old time music." Well, once he said everything he knew, he realized he really _didn't_ know all that much about her.

"Well, Arnold, I guess I'll go first in this assignment, than. Did you know that my favorite color is orange, and I wear at least one article of clothing with that color every day? Or that I'm saving up for a red '71 mustang that's for sale in Arizona? That I'm addicted to hot apple cider? That I want to go to film school? That I write poetry? How about that I self-published my own book? Face it, Arnold, you really don't know me at all." Surprisingly, she said all this with little anger.

Arnold took all this in with wide eyes, watching the girl in front of him. A small, apologetic smile made its way across his lips.

"What are you wearing today that's orange?" he said quietly, and Helga's face snapped up to look at him. Seeing him smile, she smirked in acceptance, and lifted up a jean leg. There, between her feet and low top converse, was a pair of bright orange ankle socks.

Arnold smiled, and began to write all the stuff she told him on his sheet, when he turned to her again.

"So, what's the name of your book?" she blushed and looked to him, but her smirk was there, and lasted longer than the red tint to her cheeks.

"'Tales From A Wandering Mind'. Its total crap, but at least it's my crap."

Arnold was just about to reply, when an announcement came over the PA system.

"Attention students: the theatre group needs to report to the stage, along with Mr. Johnson immediately. Thank you." Just as suddenly, Mr. Johnson opened the door, and turned to Arnold.

"Arnold, a Mr. Hastings is making his way down here to sub as we speak, but I want you to be in charge of those who are still in the class while you're unsupervised. Let him know what's going on, how some of our students are missing and why. Helga, as soon as your little leech friend comes back, get down to the stage."

"Yes Sir, Mr. DoJo Sir." She saluted him, and he smirked while making his way down the hall. A few moments later, Lauren came bounding down the same hall, narrowly missing Mr. Johnson, and stopped to motion to Helga.

Helga, in return, waved, and turned to Arnold with a shrug.

"Guess I'll see you around Football Head." She then ran to catch up with Lauren, while Arnold retreated back into the classroom.

HA

By lunch time, when the theatre class still hadn't been released from the stage, everyone at the table figured they would be there all day.

"Man, have you seen Lauren, Helga's friend? Damn, she's hot." Sid quipped as he and Harold sat down with their brown paper bags. Phoebe was opening a Bento for Gerald –she had really gotten in tune with her Japanese heritage over the past few years – while Gerald just eyed it with suspicion. Sophomore year he had asked Phoebe to be his girl, and she nearly fainted, but decided instead to tackle him to the ground in the middle of the hallway.

Arnold smiled at his friend's trepidation while picking at his sort of warm pizza. Lila giggled as she and Rhonda unloaded their salads.

"You know, Sid, she has a boyfriend." Phoebe interjected as she handed a pair of chopsticks to Gerald.

"I don't know; has anyone seen this boyfriend of hers?" Rhonda joked, then slumped when Curly arrived at the table with a small thing of soup and a piece of cake. Curly was still strange, and still in love with Rhonda.

"Helga has." Phoebe defended again as she began to eat her onigiri.

"Just Helga? Has anyone else seen him?" Harold shot back.

"Well, I have." A different voice from the ones at the table spoke, and everyone turned to see a girl with blue hair and a visitor's pass upside-down on her stomach.

"Hey Lauren." Arnold and phoebe said together in unison, while Phoebe moved over a bit to make room for her.

"Hey, which one of you is Lila?" she asked, and everyone looked to the petite red head, who blushed prettily.

"Why are you looking for me?" Lila replied, but before Lauren could explain, the clicking of heels could be heard coming down the hall.

There, at the entrance to the cafeteria, stood a blonde woman in a dark green 1940s skirt and jacket, with low black heels and a dark green side cap. Her hair was up in a side bun, and her lips were a deep crimson. She sent a quick glance about the room, then made her way towards the table the group was sitting at.

"Hey guys, does anyone here have food they can donate to a starving artist?" the voice was definitely Helga, but it was hard to believe the sight was her. Granted, she had lost her unibrow long ago, and now had thick, dark blonde eye brows, and had grown a figure and some height, but still . . . this beauty frozen in time was Helga?

Phoebe handed her some rice without much thought to Helga's appearance, and Lauren scooted over so the blonde now sat between her and Phoebe.

"So, how's rehearsal going?" Rhonda ventured, while Lila was still looking at Lauren in curiosity – mostly her blue hair.

Before anyone could comment on anything, the PA system sparked to life again.

"Lauren Edwards, please report to the office and go back to _your own school_. Your principle has called several times in the past forty five minutes to let you know your school is safe." Mrs. Blackwell's voice seemed to be smiling and Phoebe and Lauren laughed while Helga got up so Lauren could. The blue haired girl kissed Phoebe's head, and waved to the others while she and Helga kissed cheeks.

"See ya after school I guess."

"Make sure that good for nothing squeeze toy of yours walks my dog."

The two laughed, then Lauren leaned in to whisper in Helga's ear.

"That Lila's not so great." The two laughed again, while one made her way to the building, and one made her way back to the table.

"Oh crap, is that the time?! I gotta get back to rehearsal. See you guys later!" and with that, Helga took off, and soon, not even the sound of her heels on the linoleum could be heard.

"Hey yo, I gotta question." Gerald finally spoke up, and the rest looked at him.

"Yes Gerald?" Phoebe prompted while going back to her food.

"What in the hell just happened?"

HA


	3. The Next Step

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Hey Arnold. Thanks for all the supportive and positive reviews (they made me want to continue). And as I promised, this chapter is more Arnold-centric. Be warned, there are adult words and some sensual situations in this chapter. Read, review, and spread the word. **_

HA

_What was wrong with him?_

Arnold had been feeling, well, distracted, and maybe a little confused lately. Taking a walk to help clear his head, he found his feet moving towards _The Turntables_. Hope suddenly bubbled in his chest. Maybe Helga was working . . .

_Alright, where did that come from?_

Ever since Friday, his mind kept drifting back to his time spent with Helga. He had to admit, he had fun, more fun than he had with Lila . . .

_**Saturday, Lila's Birthday Party:**_

Arnold arrived with a spring in his step and excitement in his eyes as he made his way through Rhonda's front door. Rhonda, knowing Lila's small living arrangements, offered to host her birthday soirée at her mansion. So now it was going on eight thirty, and the party was in full swing.

He found Gerald and Phoebe swaying to music next to the punch bowl, and made his way over to them through the throng of people. Gerald nodded to him, while Phoebe smiled and waved.

"Hello Arnold; my, that's a big box." She pointed to the box wrapped in bright blue wrapping paper that was snug under his arm; the box that held the player and record. He smiled at her and patted the present.

"Yes is it. Hey, do you guys know where Lila is?" He asked, and they both pointed to a separate room where some guys were headed. He nodded in thanks, and began his trek over there.

"MY, Arnold! That certainly is a large present!" Rhonda announced as soon as he stepped up to the girls.

"Happy birthday, Lila." He said as he handed over the box. She smiled in gratitude, and then began to tear open the paper. Everyone in the group gasped when they saw the vinyl player and Ella Fitzgerald 45.

"Arnold, what -?"

"I was told how you wanted to learn how to waltz, and thought maybe I could teach you. You know, as a birthday present. And you can keep the record and player when we're done."

Rhonda just about swooned at the thought, while Lila blushed a lovely pink.

"I would love that, Arnold. Can we start it now?" Arnold just about had a heart attack with the question, but nodded, and turned to set up the player. Once he had it hooked up to the speakers, and placed the record so side A was up, he turned it on and placed the needle near the edge, and went back to Lila. Taking her hand, he placed her left on his right shoulder and the other in his left, while his right made its way to her waist. The piano began, and he pulled her close.

"Alright, it's in counts of four; I'll lead." He said quietly. She nodded, and looked up at him, biting her lip in excitement. He could have died from the sight.

"One . . . two . . . three . . . four . . ." forward, side, back, side.

It was slow; to match the rhythm, but it was a good pace for her. A crowd soon grew around them, and Gerald and Phoebe were now standing next to Rhonda.

"Arnold, I never knew you were such a romantic." Rhonda exclaimed.

"Oh, I love this song . . ." Phoebe smiled as more people were acquainted with the sounds of 'Stardust'.

"Yea man, I wouldn't have thought of this." Gerald noted as he held out his hand for Phoebe. She curtsied, and they made their way onto what was now the dance floor. Other couples also joined them, and soon everyone who knew how or had a partner was waltzing. Arnold didn't have the heart to tell them he didn't come up with it; that Helga had.

Helga . . .

Where was she? She was Lila's friend; why wasn't she here? He didn't have time to dwell on it, for the song had ended, and everyone was breaking apart. Arnold bowed to Lila, while she giggled and curtsied.

"Thank you Arnold, this was such a thoughtful gift." She smiled, and hugged him, and he returned the embrace. She then left to tend to her other guests, while Arnold turned off the player and put the record back in it's cover. Gerald and Phoebe joined him.

"Hey Phoebe, where's Helga? It's not like her to miss someone's birthday." Phoebe nodded with him, but didn't smile.

"Something came up suddenly with her family, and she couldn't make it."

"Oh." With that, the three of them were gonna go play some billiards, when the sound of 'Geeks Get the Girls' was heard.

"Sorry guys, I'll meet you in there, I just have to take this call." They nodded, and she turned, putting the phone up to her ear.

"_Are they engaged now?"_

"Helga, it was one dance, which was more like a gift. Anyway, it's over now, so why don't you stop by?"

"_I can't Phoebs; I don't think I can handle watching him fawn over her again."_

"Helga . . ."

"_Nah, it's cool. Hey, you go and have fun with your squeeze toy, alright?"_

"It was a wonderful gift."

"_Did he do well?"_

"He was your graceful Adonis."

"_Hmm, have fun Phoebe."_

And then the line cut out. Phoebe sighed, but went to join Gerald and Arnold at the billiard tables. Both Phoebe and Gerald didn't fail o notice that for the rest of the night, Arnold seemed distracted.

_**Back to Present:**_

Of course Arnold didn't know about the phone call the two girls shared, but he did know that today was one of the weirdest days he had ever had.

First, he and Helga were paired up for an English project, in which he learned more about her than he ever had. Some much so that after Mr. Hastings arrived to take over the class when Mr. Johnson left for the all-day theatre rehearsal, Arnold excused himself to the library. From there, he got online using his TA access, and ordered a copy of the book she had written, and was excited to read it.

Then, at lunch, she made an appearance in costume, right before Lauren had to go back to her own school. The 1940s clothes she wore and that lipstick; the way she held herself in the heels. How she gracefully sat down between her two closest girlfriends and ate the rice offered. The image of the chopsticks making the trek towards that smooth mouth, the white contrasting with the red . . .

She was gorgeous.

And then there was the incident right after school . . .

_**Earlier That Day:**_

He had just gathered all his books along with his car keys from his locker, and was about to head home, when he heard the Performing Arts Room door open with more force than necessary, followed by a pair of heels clicking down the hallway.

"_Shit_!" He heard a very feminine curse, and turned to see a 1940s Helga making her way towards him, head down, and worrying her lower lip.

"Shit shit shit crap shit _crap_! Where _**is **__it_!" she exclaimed, then looked up to see Arnold.

"Arnold!" there was surprise in her voice and on her face.

"Hey Helga, what's wrong?"

"I lost my engagement ring!" Arnold's eyes widened considerably, and Helga just about slapped herself.

"Your _**engagement**_ _**ring**_?" Arnold was suddenly feeling very negative. Helga never mentioned getting engaged; hell, she never mentioned _seeing_ anyone. Weren't they good enough friends that they could share this kinda stuff?

_Wait, shouldn't I be happy she found someone? After all, that FTi stuff happened almost nine years ago. I should be happy she's moved on._

"No! It's not _**my**_ engagement ring! It was my Great Grandmothers! I had stage make-up on my hands, and when I was through washing them, I slipped the ring back on; but with my still wet hands it must've slipped off! You gotta help me Arnold! That ring is priceless to me!" she sounded desperate, and Arnold was partly aware that he felt relieved it wasn't _**her**_ engagement ring.

"Sure I'll help you Helga. Come on." They walked side by side down the hallway, searching left and right. The silence was becoming to much for Arnold, so he made the move to make small talk.

"So, what play are you guys doing?" she smiled, but they didn't look at each other.

"_Arsenic and Old Lace_, I'm playing Elaine Harper. I wanted to play one the murderous Aunts, but then decided not to, seeing as I'm the Student Director as well. That would've been too much work when you couple it with working at the store. And I love this costume, but I hate how uncomfortable I feel in it, like everyone is looking at me like I've grown another head or something." Arnold nodded as they kept gazing on the floor.

"Well, I think you look beautiful, Helga." She stopped and looked at him. He kept his eyes on the ground, then stopped walking and bent over. He didn't see the blush on her cheeks, but then, she didn't see the one on his, either.

"Arnold, did you just say I look beautiful?"

"What's this ring look like, Helga?" she sighed, but let him change the subject.

"It's a thin gold band, with a ring fingernail-sized fire opal stone, with a simple design encasing the stone. Why?"

Arnold just turned to her, still on his knees, holding the ring between his thumb and index finger of his right hand.

"_**Arnold!**_" Helga squealed as she looked at the ring, completely ignoring the fact that it looked like he was proposing to her. She just took the ring from him, and slid it on her left hand ring finger. As soon as he stood up, she swooped in and landed a kiss on his cheek.

"_**Thank! You!**_" with that, she scampered back down the hall and into the Performing Arts Room, leaving a stunned and blushing Arnold in her wake, with a very large and incriminating pair of red lips on his cheek.

HA

Arnold touched his cheek lightly where a pink smudge lingered from the lipstick. He then realized that he was standing outside _The Turntables_; casually and cautiously he took a peek in one of the large store front windows. There was Helga, changed slightly from her costume earlier, putting a record on the turntables.

Her jacket was off, revealing a crème colored blouse; the hat was also removed, and the bun was half taken out. She still had the skirt, the shoes, and the lipstick. With a chuckle, he remembered he still had the lipstick, too.

He watched as she quickly moved to a part of the room that was clear of objects, and started tapping her feet. Then she was moving her whole body in time with a song her couldn't hear. Suddenly, she was doing the solo Charleston.

Forward. Return. Back. Return. Again and again, she was fast and accurate, turning this way that that as she danced about. Arnold felt the same thing he had the first day he came to this shop, and entered. The bells didn't even make a dent against the sound of big band swing that sounded like it belonged in the movie 'The Mask'.

He walked up behind the blonde who was moving like she was raised in the era this dance ruled, and lightly tapped her on the back. She screamed, and turned to see a smirking Arnold, holding out his hand.

No words were said as she raised an eyebrow in challenge, and took his hand. The two began to Charleston around the room together with the fast-paced trumpets and drums. She had a smile on her face, and he laughed as they ended the song with Arnold dipping her.

"Now _that_ is how every work day should be." She laughed as she made her way over to the turntable, her skirt clinging to her, daring Arnold to look away.

"So, uh, who was that?" Arnold tried to make small talk as Helga turned off the player after removing the record and putting it back in its jacket.

"Benny Goodman and his Orchestra. The song is called _Sing, Sing, Sing_; and is one of my favorites." She smiled as she elegantly lifted herself onto the counter again, crossing her legs at the knees.

"So, uh . . ." Why was he having such a hard time talking around her? Suddenly, Helga slid off the counter and dashed to the back door.

"Oh! I forgot about your player." The door opened to an extent and didn't swing back shut, giving Arnold the opportunity to see what was behind it.

It was just a storage room, with boxes of what he assumed were record players that ranged from the newest CD players, to forms of the first phonographic cylinder players. Helga was on an employee ladder, about four or five rungs up, and still climbing. Arnold decided not to watch her, but look around instead.

"So, why don't you guys sell this stuff too?" he asked casually as he picked up a blue cylinder that had to of been older than his Grandpa. Maybe.

"My boss is a hippy. He and his wife opened the store in the sixties, and sold everything you see in this room that was made up to those years. They ran it together, until she died of ovarian cancer in the early 1990s. Lauren is their daughter.

"After that, everything he would sell was put back here, and everything she would sell, he sold in her memory. He hired Lauren when she was old enough to work legally, and then she hired me and Rachael because we are just oh-so much fun to be around.

"Currently we're working on getting all this stuff back out into the shop, and maybe changing the name." she had just reached the third rung from the top, and stretched her arms out to grab a box.

"Hey Helga, can I ask you something else?" they looked over their shoulders to see each other, and she nodded. He smirked.

"You said you always wear orange, right?"

"Yea," she grunted as she heaved the box onto a shoulder and started to climb down.

"Well, apparently that's not true, because I can see you aren't wearing any orange now." His smirk was almost triumphant as she reached the bottom and turned to him. But when he saw her smirk, his faded.

"Well, Football Head, you can't see _**all**_ my clothing, can you." his eyes widened.

"Now, let's open this open and get you your vinyl player." Her smirk changed to a smile as she made her way back into the store, Arnold fallowing behind her dumbly.

Carefully, she set the box on the counter, and pulled out a box cutter, slicing open the scotch tape used to seal. After opening the cardboard, she gently reached in, and pulled out another box, which said simply '1943 Record Player'. It was obviously re-packaged, but Arnold didn't care. Helga took the larger box off the counter, and moved the smaller one between her and Arnold.

"Hey, Arnoldo, I just wanted to thank you again for helping me find my ring." Helga said sincerely as she looked at him from over the box, and he smiled.

"No problem. Can I see the ring that caused me so much trouble?" she glared playfully, then rolled her eyes and showed him her left hand. The ring accentuated her small hand well; not too gaudy, not to fragile. Arnold took her hand and inspected the stone, rubbing it lightly with his thumb. He smiled softly, and looked into her eyes. Helga was starting to feel nervous, and her heart was beating so fast, she was sure he heard it. She needed to get back in control.

"Hey Football Head, I'll give you two guesses on what article of clothing is orange."

Arnold turned red so fast, she was sure he was gonna lose consciousness. Dropping her hand as if it burned, he quickly grabbed his box, and with a rushed 'Bye Helga', nearly ran out of the store. Helga just laughed, but still couldn't slow her speeding heart.

Outside and two doors down, Arnold slumped against the wall of some antique store, clutching his player, head against the cool brick. He found himself willing away his Helga-induced erection.

HA


	4. A Musical Number!

_**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold doesn't belong to me. Neither does Grease 2 and the song 'Reproduction'. Now then, for this chapter, it would be wise to go onto youtube or some video website, and look up 'Reproduction' from Grease 2. But you don't have to if you don't want to (I know it's a lot of work). I hate writing songfics, and this one is not very good, so you can read this, or skip the singing part, and continue on with the story. If you do read singing, it will flow a bit better if you've heard the song. As always, read, review, and spread the word.**_

_***Warning: Strong sexual content, depending on how you look at it.***_

HA

Arnold had been trying to get his hormones in check since the incident at the record store – an act which required him to avoid Helga without seeming rude. For most of the week, he was doing a good job of that, that is, until he saw her and Phoebe making their way towards him and Gerald at lunch on Friday. Helga had a smirk, and Phoebe was smiling shyly.

"Hey Gerald, we have a question for you." the smaller girl began, while Helga's smirk grew.

"We need you for the surprise assembly today."

Both boys looked at each other, before turning back to the girls.

"What assembly?" they asked in unison.

"Well, doi, we can't tell you unless you agree; _genius_. Do you wanna help? We _**really**_ need it . . ." Helga stated sweetly with a subtle forehead flick in her remark. Gerald shrugged, then nodded.

"Sure, why not?"

Helga and Phoebe had never looked so devious as in the moment, right after he agreed.

"Great! Because we need that sultry deep voice of yours for some of the singing." Phoebe piped in cheerfully while all the color left her boyfriend's face.

"Singing? Oh man, what did I get myself into?" Arnold laughed and clapped his friend on the back.

"You're a bold kid, Gerald, and bold kid."

"Hey man, don't go stealin' my lines." Gerald had time for only that response before the girls started to drag him off towards the Performing Arts Room.

"Come on, Gerald, we need to start rehearsing with the rest of the group."

That was all Arnold heard before he laughed again, and went to the table to explain why three of their members were missing.

HA

"Attention Students: If you will all please make your way to the Stage in an orderly fashion; thank you!"

Arnold sighed as he took his banana bread out of the oven, and turned it off, making his way with the rest of his cooking class out towards the auditorium. His classroom was right near the Stage, so it was a short walk, and he found a seat near the apron.

The scene that greeted him was one he won't soon forget. Half the theatre class and half the third period biology class were on stage, sitting in a mock classroom, dressed for the sixties. The class was divided up so the girls were on one side, and the boys were on the other – so no mingling was allowed. He could clearly see Mr. Johnson sitting at a desk, what appeared to be grading papers. The students on stage were acting like students in a biology class before the bell rang; doing stage business while the student body was filling the seats. Gerald was in the back, wearing a leather jacket and looking cool. Phoebe and Helga were sitting next to each other, laughing quietly, when Helga looked his way. Arnold smiled and waved, and she only smiled back before returning to the scene.

As soon as everyone was seated, and the doors were closed, Mr. Johnson stood, and made his way to the apron for a small intro.

"Well, as I'm sure you're well aware; this assembly is a surprise showing. Usually when we do enticers for the spring show, we use scenes from the play we are performing. However, this year our Student Director Helga Pataki came to me with a new idea. With the number of teen parents on the rise, she wonder if maybe we could help tell about sex ed.

"Now, at first I was against the idea, as I don't like doing things that were originally in movies. But when she explained to me her idea for the song she had chosen, I couldn't help but go along and get excited. We asked some of the biology students from Mr. Striby's third period, and the upperclassmen from my theatre group to perform this, and I hope you enjoy it. The song is called 'Reproduction'." And with that, he sat back at his seat, taking on his character while the audience gave applause. When the clapping died down, music started to play, and Mr. Johnson stood up to take control of the class.

"_The parts of a flower are so constructed that very, very often the wind will cause pollination_." The class groaned in unison, "_If not, then a bee or any other nectar gathering creature can create the same situation_." Their heads fell to their desks in unison, "_Yes, anything that gets the pollen to the pistils, write it on the list. I'll try to make it crystal-clear: The flower's insatiable passion turns its life into a circus of debauchery!_" All their heads shot up.

"_Now you see just how the stamen gets its lusty dust onto the stigma._" All the students were swaying in time with the upbeat rhythm, "_And why this frenzied chlorophyllous orgy starts in spring is no enigma! We call this quest for satisfaction a what, class?_"

Sheena and Nadine, Arnold quickly recognized, stood and raised their hands, "_A photo-periodic reaction!_" Mr. Johnson smiled and nodded, "_Oh, that's good, that's very good._" Suddenly Eugene was on his feet, "_Hey, I'm lost where are we?_" Phoebe stood up partially, "_Chapter 2_" Then some boy Arnold didn't know, "_page 5. . ._"

"_Reproduction_!" That was all the boys, "_Reproduction_!" all the girls. Then it was a Junior Arnold didn't know, "_Put your pollen tube to work_."

"_Reproduction_!" that was all the boys again. "_Reproduction_!" and that all the girls, making Arnold detect a pattern. "_Make my stamen go berserk_." Whoa, that was Phoebe "_Reproduction_!" All the boys again, then Helga stood up, "_I don't think they even know what a pistil is_!" A boy Arnold didn't know stood and faced Helga, "_I got your pistil right here..._" He began to chase her, making Arnold feel jealous. "_Where does the pollen go_?" That last one was Gerald, and Arnold almost laughed, forgetting his jealousy.

Mr. Johnson brought the class back into semi-order, and began to sing again, "_Next chapter: In an abstract way, the same thing applies to the reproductive organs of the more complex life forms. But now we are dealing with sexual response. Are there any questions before we begin reading_?"

Sid stood up and made his was over to Nadine, "_Is it possible the female member of some sex on a couch could like get this guy all hot and she never even knew it_?" Both Mr. Johnson and Nadine shook their heads no, and Nadine pushed Sid away.

"_When a warm-blooded mammal in a tight little sweater starts pullin' that stuff, is she sayin' that she wants to do it_?" Harold had moved towards Patty, and was caressing her arms, but she slapped them away. Gerald had joined Phoebe, "_Can't prove it by me, cause they change their tune when you got 'em in the back seat_." Helga and Phoebe gasped.

Meanwhile, Sid was still with Nadine, "_With his heart beatin' fast_!" "_They make it sound like a track meet, gross!_" Sheena and Nadine snapped back. Sid and Harold quickly joined Gerald and Iggy, making quartet, "_Yeah, then all they can do is say "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"._" When they were saying no, they made their voices high pitch to sound more feminine. The guys in the audience started to laugh a bit, but then when the next part came up, everyone in the audience was laughing.

In Reply to the boys acting girly, the girls went more manly. Suddenly the roles were switched.

"_Reproduction_" the girls shook their hips. "_Reproduction_" the boys put their hands on their hips and crossed their legs. "_Baby, give it to me now._" It as quite odd to see the girls thrusting their hips suggestively. "_Reproduction!" "Reproduction!" "Is that all you think about?" _Gerald and quartetcovered their chests and the apex of their legs, making the audience lose it.

"_Reproduction._" At least everyone was together again, "_Come on baby show me that you really love me so!_" That was all female. Suddenly Eugene ran to the front of the stage, "_Ohhh, I think I'm gonna throw up!_" then made a b-line for the back of the classroom, then entered the group again.

"_Where does the pollen go?_" There was Gerald again. Only this time he ran around the classroom, acting as sperm putting his hands through circles people were making.

Mr. Johnson claimed the attention of the class again.

"_The human is the only being capable of consciously controlling its number of offspring. Any comments on this?_" Helga stood and walked over to Mr. Johnson. "_Mr. Johnson, is it true that guys like you, you know, mature and all, carry some protection with them for __**sexual occasions**__?_" she smirked when he stammered, then Iggy had a sort of face-off with Helga.

"_What's the big deal? Can't a girl just do that thing in a book where she adds up the days of her, uh, what do you call it, mentalstration?_" Phoebe and Helga looked at each other, and laughed with all the other girls, then Phoebe approached Iggy.

"_Oh, that's really neat! Yeah, and what will the guy say when the numbers don't add up right, huh?_" "_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_"

"_Reproduction!_" boys were boys again."_Reproduction!_" and girls were girls"_Hope he's proud of what he's done._" This time, it was Patty, and she was push Harold backward with her finger across the boy/girl divider."_Reproduction!_" "_Reproduction!_""_He was only pokin' fun._" Harold pushed back with his response.

"_Reproduction!_" Finally everyone was together.

"_See what happens when a boy and girl don't know how to play it safe?_" Sid informed the class with a smirk as he held up a fake white rabbit. The fake and real classes laughed, and Helga, Phoebe, and a few other girls threw rolled-up lined paper at him.

The boys and girls started to harmonize their own verses, and the song was winding down. "_Reproduction!_" "_Reproduction!_""_Reproduction!_" "_Reproduction!_" "_Reproduction!_" "_Reproduction!_"

"_Reproduction!_" The last one was everyone together as they ran chaotically around the classroom to get back to their seats, until only Gerald was the one standing.

"_Where does the pollen go?_" And then he, too, sat down.

Everything was quiet for a moment, until the audience started clapping like there was no tomorrow. Everyone on stage got up and took a bow, and the other students not involved were released to go home early.

HA

Arnold hung around the Stage door, waiting for his friends to show up after changing so he could help clear the stage. Mr. Johnson came out before the others did, and he stopped to look at Arnold.

"Did you enjoy the show, Arnold?" he looked up to his teacher, smiling widely.

"Yea, Mr. J, it was really cool. Would you guys like some help clearing the stage?" Mr. Johnson nodded, then made his way backstage and onto the stage, when Gerald, Phoebe and Helga came out of the locker room.

"Hey Football Head! Here to join the clean-up crew?" Helga smirked and stopped walking while Phoebe and Gerald kept going.

"Yeah. Helga, you were amazing." Arnold bit his tongue as soon as the sentence left his mouth. Helga blushed, and began twisting her ring.

"Jeez, Football Head, you sure have been complementing me a lot lately. Are you trying to get free stuff from the shop?" Arnold blushed, and looked down.

"No, nothing like that. I guess I have been complementing you a lot, huh?" he replied stiffly. Helga saw his discomfort, and in a fleeting moment of courage, compassion, and forgetfulness, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't sweat it Football Head. Come on, let's go help the crew before I get bitched out for slacking!"

Arnold looked up to her, and smiled. Somewhere, deep inside his metaphorical heart, a bit more of his feelings for Helga were understood.

HA


	5. Oh My

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hey Arnold; otherwise I would've made this fic a movie, or at least a two-part episode. With all the positive reviews from the last four chapters, I can only say I hope you enjoy this one just as much. Yes, I used the second poem as a stand-alone one-shot for a Naruto fic, but I thought it fit well here, too. Read, Review, and Spread the word.**_

HA

Oh my God.

Oh, my God.

Oh. My. God.

_**OH MY GOD!**_

"_**ARNOLD! GET OUT OF HERE!"**_

Arnold was standing outside the bathroom door; head slumped against the wood, breathing heavy and heart racing. He had just walked in on Helga. In the bathroom. Almost naked.

There she was, left foot on the closed toilet seat, rubbing her legs with lotion. Her freshly shaved, smooth, creamy looking legs. Legs that extended up and up, before disappearing beneath light blue panties. Then came her stomach, not flat and tone, just, well, average, but every bit desirable. Then her breast, contained within an orange bra, leading to her soft neck, and ending with her wet hair and pale face. Her eyes were wide with shock; she didn't have the sense to blush.

Arnold couldn't stop staring.

After what seemed like an eternity of the two just watching each other, Helga entered the right of mind to shout him out of the bathroom. Which led to where he is now, outside the bathroom, confused, and aroused.

"Okay Arnold, stop thinking about Helga. Stop thinking about Helga. Stop thinking about Helga and her amazing legs, smooth skin, what could be hidden beneath her bra and –

"No! Don't think about that! How did I get into this mess?"

_**First:**_

Arnold, Gerald, Helga and Phoebe were the last kids still on the stage helping Mr. Johnson put away borrowed desks and props when the last bell rang. School was officially over for the weekend, but because everyone was let out early because of the assembly, no one really cared about the bell.

"I just love it when all the cast leaves, expecting Mamma Duck to pick up after them. Ungrateful little . . ." Helga was fuming; mumbling words that made her lucky school was out.

"Welcome to my world, Helga. I've been doing this for twenty eight years." Mr. Johnson smirked as he pulled two brooms and a dust pan from the light shack. Arnold and Gerald both took a broom; while Phoebe helped Helga put chairs in stacks of six.

"Come on, guys, this isn't so bad. Besides, it's only ten after three on a Friday; we still have the whole weekend!" Arnold smiled as he stopped his sweeping to survey the crew around him. Helga just rolled her eyes, and was about to retort, when Mr. Johnson spoke.

"Ten after three? _Crap._ I have a dentist appointment in less than an hour. Helga, here are the keys to the stage, theatre office, costume shop, light shack, and my classroom. Lock up when you guys are done here, then drop them off in the office with Mrs. Blackwell, alright?" Mr. Johnson handed over a healthy amount of keys on a single keychain, and Helga saluted him again.

"Yes Sir, Mr. DoJo, Sir!" he smirked with her response, and then took off towards the staff parking lot. Helga looked at the keys in her hand, and then turned towards her friends.

"You guys wanna call it a day?" the smirk on her face was scheming, while Phoebe smiled excitedly. Arnold and Gerald were a bit more apprehensive to the look on her face.

"And do what, Helga?" Gerald asked, sliding a bit closer to his girlfriend, taking her arm for protection.

"We could have a sleepover." Helga suggested, while Phoebe squealed in delight; dropping Gerald's arm and rushing to her friend's side. The two made their way backstage, ignoring the silence emanating from the boys.

"A sleepover?" Gerald was the first to break the quiet. Arnold just shrugged, and led his best friend after the girls.

HA

_**Then Later:**_

"A sleepover?" Gerald asked again when he found himself in sitting in Helga's living room/kitchen/foyer, watching her and Phoebe slave over a hot stove making apple cider.

"Yes, Gerald, a sleep over. You don't have to stay, you know. You can always go home." Phoebe was tired of his incessant whining, and started shaking a steaming ladle at him. Helga looked over her shoulder at the boys and smirked.

"Yea Tall Hair Boy, you can always _**leave**_. Although I don't know why you would – our place is bitchen. We've got food, movies, twister, and music. Everything you'd ever need."

"Except more than two beds." Gerald muttered under his breath, and Arnold looked around.

"Yea, Helga, where're we going to sleep?"

Helga stopped her actions for a moment, as if frozen in thought, and then turned and slid onto the counter near the stove.

"Well, since Lauren and Jude are visiting his parents up state this weekend, here're our options: Phoebe and I split the beds, she sleeps with Tall Hair Boy, and Football Head, you sleep on the couch,"

"Or," Phoebe continued, "Helga and I share a bed, and Gerald, you and Arnold share the other one,"

"And finally, the last option, and the one that I am partial to: we all work together to get the damn inflatable mattress out and inflated, and sleep together in the living room."

The boys looked at each other, and thought about it for a few minutes, before nodded and turning back to the girls.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Arnold nodded, while Gerald left the table and made his way over to the fridge.

"Sure, whatever, just as long as I can sleep next to my girl. Hey, Helga, what'dya have for food around here? OW!" Phoebe had smacked Gerald in the side of the head as soon as he began rummaging, but then pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Gerald, but you were being rude." Helga just laughed and waved it off.

"It's alright Phoebs. There's some left over butter cream cake I made last night if you want. That'll have to do until I get the pizza ordered. You guys still take it meat lovers and onion?"

"Only always. Jeez Helga, when did you become so domesticated?" Arnold almost laughed as he watched Gerald shove cake in his mouth.

"Yea, I didn't know you knew how to cook." Gerald noted while the cake was still soaking in his saliva.

Helga scoffed, but put the cider on low heat, and made her way to the phone to order the pizza.

"Yea, well, I didn't until I moved in with Lauren and Jude. Those two are even bigger mooches than you, Hair Boy. I had to adjust or else starve." She replied as she absentmindedly dialed the number to her favorite pizza joint, then looked surprised when someone answered. "Yes, Hello? Hey David. Yup, my usual order, only double it this time. Yes, four. Oh, hey, can you throw in a couple large cokes? Yup. Thanks David."

"What's you're usual?" Arnold asked as he watched Helga pull out an envelop from a draw by the phone. Sliding three 20s out of it, she slapped them on the counter and started for the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower and get the 60s off me. If the food gets here before I'm out, the money's on the counter. Oh, the usual is a couple of meat-lovers with onion, and an original pepperoni." And with that, she was gone into the one bathroom.

"Why did she order double?" Gerald asked while still pulling food out of the fridge; Phoebe and Arnold just looked at him as if he had a dunce cap on his head. Phoebe shook her had and kissed her boyfriends cheek, then turned to Arnold with a secretive and knowing smile.

"You know, Arnold, Helga wouldn't mind if you looked through her bookshelf. It'd give you a chance to figure out her mystery."

"You think she'd be okay with it?" Arnold was surprised Phoebe would suggest he's invading of her best friend's privacy. It went against some of the things he held as moral standard.

"As long as you don't go on a panty raid she'd be fine." The small Asian woman had a light dusting of pink on her cheeks, but was completely serious.

"Alright."

Arnold stood, and after Phoebe pointed to a plain door, made his way to Helga's room.

Overall, he was rather surprised when he stepped foot onto the beige carpet. The walls were a soft, orange/sand color, but it was what was in the room that was, well, cool. She had a desk with a closed laptop, and a pair of pink and purple flannel pajama bottoms on the back of the chair. Two bookcases lined one wall; one was short and long, the other tall and skinny. The bookcases were used as shelving, for on the short one; there was a plug-in Smith Corona typewriter; a yellow notepad; a picture frame with their Calculus class photo in it; and a small goblet with rings and her cell phone inside. On top of the tall bookshelf was another typewriter, this one a L.C. Smith & Bros. Typewriter, with ivory, single-standing keys and an open paper feeder; and a lone speaker.

In between the tall bookcase and the window was a table with a Clarinette 95 turntable, with a few records and the other speaker next to it. In front of her window and beside the bed was a nightstand which was incredibly cluttered. A few more picture frames a lamp and some books sure did take up a lot of space. The bed wasn't made, and Arnold could see really orange sheets beneath the brown comforter. At the foot of the bed – but who really seemed to take up the whole thing – was Benny.

"Hey Benny, I didn't know you lived here, too." Arnold smiled as he scratched the large dog on the head, and watched him wag his tail.

"So, what does Helga have in her bookshelves?" Arnold thought aloud as he turned and bent low, reading each and every spine.

She had a copy of the _Bible_, which he thought was weird until he read the titles next to it. The _Qur'an_ and the _Hadith_; the _Tanakh_; the _Ti-pitaka_; the _Vedas_; the _Kojiki_ and _Nihen shoki_; the _Si Shu _and _Wu Jing_; the _Tao-te-ching_ and _Chuang-tzu_; and the _Siri Guru Granth Sahib_. She had every religious text from most major and a few minor religions. And on the shelf above that: _Hagakure: The Book of the Samurai_ by Yamamoto Tsunetomo; _Paradise Lost _by John Milton; _Letter From the Earth_ by Mark Twain; _The Divine Comedy_ by Dante; _The Iliad and the Odyssey _ by Homer; the complete works of Shakespeare; _Sherlock Holmes_; _Grimms' Complete Fairy Tales_; a few books of Yeats; three or four dictionaries . . .

Arnold had to stop, he felt overwhelmed. Nearly all were books you would expect to find in an advanced college student's personal library. Skimming from shelf to shelf, he found one spine that didn't have any writing. Pulling it out, he observed it was simply a brown, leather bound book with an inlaid fancy French cross on the cover and gold on the edges of the pages. Flipping it open, he found Helga's full name written in elegant scrip. Against his better judgment, he turned to the first page.

_Sonnet 12_

_*_

_For those who think they know me well enough_

_Are surprised that I am rather tough?_

_I listen well to you with mortal ears,_

_Quiet, seeming, but wise beyond my years._

_*_

_Actor I may be, yes a writer too,_

_And in my heart, I feel, I live, but through –_

_The mirror you will see the hope, it grows,_

_That knowledge shall be free, as this poem flows._

_*_

_But back through the mirror, my image it does die,_

_Yet soon enough in hopes that it could fly,_

_Sheds it's skin and, closing eyes, it jumps,_

_With broken wings, it falls to muddy clumps._

_*_

_I insist, confess it, no confidence lies,_

_Shielded within my perceptive eyes._

_*_

So Helga wrote poetry! Wait, didn't she tell him that earlier today?

"She did mention something about it while working on the project this morning . . ." Quickly, Arnold turned to another page.

_The Crush_

_*_

_It started with a look_

_Or was it a look?_

_Could it have been a simple touch?_

_Or possibly a kind word?_

_Together with friends_

_You're the one I search for_

_And when you're there I feel complete_

_And when you're not my heart seems to break_

_*_

_The attraction is there_

_Or is it my imagination?_

_Is it me your heart warms for, or her?_

_The way we all act, it's hard to tell_

_*_

_We cuddle, we distance_

_On and on, it's like one fun_

_Stomach wrenching thrill ride _

_I never want to end_

_*_

_I like you_

_Really, really like you_

_And I can't help but wonder if_

_Maybe . . . possibly . . ._

_*_

_You feel it too. _

_*_

Arnold shut the book suddenly. This was wrong. These were Helga's private thoughts and feelings. Carefully putting the book back into its place, he left Helga's room, a strange feeling in his stomach.

"Hey Phoebe, is Helga out of the shower yet? I need to use the bathroom." Phoebe looked up from where she and Gerald were cuddling on the couch, watching some James Stuart movie on TCM.

"No, but she's been in there long enough to where she should just be putting in her night earrings. Just knock the first part of 'Trim and a Hair-Cut', she'll let you in if she's decent." Arnold nodded and went to the bathroom door, and knocked. She yelled that he could come in and . . .

HA

And that led to where he was now, standing outside the bathroom and _**very aware **_of Helga's developed body. Arnold was just about to push himself off the door and knock again, perhaps beg for forgiveness; when the door suddenly opened, and Arnold fell backwards. Looking up, he saw Helga gazing down at him and smirking.

"Whatcha doin' down there, Football Head?" she laughed as she held out a hand and pulled him up. Once on his feet again, Arnold noticed that she was wearing a light blue t-shirt that went to her thighs, and in yellow scrawl-ish writing said 'All I Really Need to Know I Learned in Kindergarten'. It was the theatre shirt they got for the play they performed last year. He also noticed that she didn't have any pants on.

He tried to keep his eyes on her face.

"Helga, I am so, so, _**so**_ _**sorry**_ about that!" She just waved away his apology and made her way towards her room.

"Nah, it's my fault, I thought it was Phoebe. She, Lauren and I use that knock to let each other know who it is; and it's not like she's never seen me naked before. But when you walked into the bathroom, I was . . . momentarily stunned." She laughed as she pulled the flannel pants off the back of her chair and slipped them on, no longer caring that Arnold could briefly see her underwear. Why would she? He just walked in on her while she was in the bathroom.

"Phoebs, the bathroom is open, so you can shower and change. Football Head and Hair Boy, you two can either immediately change in my room and Jude and Lauren's room; or you can wait till Phoebs is out of the bathroom, and Rho-Sham-Bo for the shower. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Phoebe nodded and scurried off into the bathroom with her tote bag, while Gerald made his way to Jude and Lauren's room, his basketball bag over his shoulder. Just when Arnold was about to change in, of all places, Helga's room, she stopped him.

"I guess you know which of the two is orange now, huh Football Head."

She laughed as Arnold's face turned so red his hands became white; all he could do was nod swiftly and run into Helga's room. She only laughed harder when the door bell rang, and Benny came bounding out of her room, nearly tripping Arnold in the process. All throughout the apartment, a woman's laughter and a dog's bark could be heard.


	6. Who's Asleep? Who's Awake?

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights over Hey Arnold, but if I ever do, I promise you guys will be the first to know, and I'll share. I know this one feels kinda short, but I'm just saving up. Now, if you can sense the climax approaching, you may be right. I'm feeling only a few more chapters in this one. But as always: Read, Review, and Spread the word.**_

HA

The pizza had already been delivered and three eaten before the four of them decided they should slide the couch back a few inches so the mattress could fit in front of the TV. Arnold and Gerald heaved the couch, while Phoebe and Helga rummaged through Jude and Lauren's closet for the box that held a queen-sized air mattress.

Exhausted, the boys collapsed onto the cushions, and were just about to grab a few more slices of meat lover's, when they heard a loud crash, and heavy things falling to the floor. Then there was silence.

"Are you guys alright?" Arnold shouted nervously, while Gerald turned his head slowly towards the open door. There was more silence.

"Phoebe? Helga?" the two had just stood up and were making their way to the girls, hoping an ambulance wasn't needed, when the girls emerged. Phoebe was blushing madly, while Helga was smirking.

"What happened in there?" Gerald asked as he rushed to his girlfriend, taking the air pump from her shaking hands, while Arnold took the box from Helga's. He tried to ignore the tingly feeling that ran from his hands to his groin when their fingers brushed.

"You _**don't **_wanna know." Helga supplied when her friend couldn't form words. Gerald and Arnold shrugged, but didn't press it. Together, they managed to pull out and unroll the large mattress, and Helga went to get sheets for it while Arnold held the pump to air inlet valve. When she returned, she found it fully inflated. Smiling, she held half of the bottom sheet to Phoebe, and the two proceed to make the bed.

"Whatcha guys wanna do now?" Helga prompted, and turned to watch her friends.

"Well, what do you have for movies?" Gerald inquired, to which both Helga and Phoebe pointed to a large shelf behind the couch, loaded down with DVDs.

"Ohh-hoho!" Gerald shouted like a little kid, and practically threw himself over the back of the couch to read the titles.

Helga tried to ignore the thought of Arnold sitting next to her, clad in nothing but a pair of boxers and a nightshirt. Gerald was dressed similarly, but she wasn't lusting after Gerald, and therefore didn't care. Phoebe was wearing light blue sleeping shorts and a long gray top; and was also staring at Gerald. Or, to be more precise, Gerald's ass.

Helga smirked, and allowed herself one quick sniff of Arnold's scent before leaning over to Phoebe and snapping her fingers in her friend's face.

"You know, Phoebs, that belongs to you now. You can go and enjoy it."

Phoebe blushed brightly, and sent her friend a look, but walked over to Gerald, and leaned on his back anyway. Helga's smirk grew into a smile as she leaned back on her hands to talk to Arnold.

"So, Football Head, since you've been avoiding me all week, I never got the chance to ask: How did Lila's party go? Did she like her gift? Lauren has been hounding me since Monday about if your date went well."

At the look he gave her, she held up her hands in defense.

"Hey, her words, not mine. So give me something to tell her so she can get off my ass."

Arnold sighed and leaned all the way back on the mattress, closing his eyes in the process.

"It went well, I guess. She really enjoyed it –everyone did. They kept telling me how clever it was, and Lila says she would like more lessons." Why was he sounding so anti-excited about it?

"So why so depressed? If she's asking for more lessons, it means she wants to spend more time with you; duh, Football Head. You should go for it – never know, she may find a new teacher. Maybe you could even show her other dances." She suggested as she lay onto her back was well. Arnold turned to watch her.

"Just not the Charleston." She turned her head to him, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why not the Charleston? It's a fun dance and she'd love it." Arnold nodded his understanding, and explained his reasoning.

"I want to think of it as _**our**_ dance." Her eyes widened, and neither noticed how close they were getting, until they were both laying on their sides, facing each other.

"Arnold?" Helga started, and just when their lips were about to touch, Phoebe climbed off Gerald's back, and the two spun around to face their friends. The moment was ruined as Arnold scooted as far away from Helga without seeming suspicious.

"Hey! Phoebe said this is a good movie. _Cat On A Hot Tin Roof_. Let's watch it." Gerald announced as he meandered over to the DVD player and TV, and put the movie in.

_Hair Boy! I swear if you weren't dating my best friend right now, you'd be so __**DEAD!!**_ Helga fumed as she sat between Phoebe and Arnold. They were _**so close!**_

Arnold was having thoughts about the same thing, but they were far different from the girl's sitting next to him.

_What the? Was I about to kiss Helga Pataki? Why? Why would I do that? She's just my friend, and besides, I'm after Lila. Right? Right. _ Arnold was jarred from his thoughts when two things occurred at once. As Helga stood up to turn off the lights and grab the remote, Gerald pulled Phoebe between his legs so she was leaning against his chest while he was leaning against the bottom of the couch. When Helga came back, she had a slice of pizza dangling from her lips; slowly she lay back down on her stomach between the Phoebe/Gerald combo and Arnold.

Arnold watched her as she watched the screen, her eyes lighting up as the movie began, her pizza soon forgotten.

HA

108 minutes later, Phoebe was asleep in Gerald's lap, and Gerald was asleep with his cheek on top of Phoebe's head. Helga sighed as she stood and popped all up her back and into her neck. Arnold stood with her, and the two looked down at their friends in the dark.

"I'm glad Hair Boy worked up the courage to ask Phoebe out." Helga muttered whimsically as she put the DVD back into its case.

"Yea, me too." Helga handed the case to Arnold, who went to put it back on the shelf, then turned to Helga, and stopped.

She was slowly picking Phoebe up, and laid her down next to Gerald, pulling the blankets up to her shoulders and kissing her cheek. Then she turned to Gerald, and started to slide him down gently until he, too, was on his back next to Phoebe.

"Wha? Wha's goin' on?" he muttered, opening his eyes, but not seeing anything.

"Nothing Gerald, go back to sleep. Phoebe's right here." Helga replied softly to his unasked question, and rolled him so that he could cuddle with his girlfriend. Arnold was stunned. He never saw Helga so gentle before.

Just then, Helga looked up.

"Whatcha lookin' at, Football Head?" she smiled at him, and then bent over to pick up a few glasses that had come into the living room since the movie started. Arnold felt that feeling again.

"I wonder why Maggie stayed with Brick, during all that abuse." Arnold wondered out loud as he watched Helga leave the living room, and put the glasses in the sink. She turned to look at him, a smile on her face as she went to join him on the bed.

"She loved him." Was all she said as she snuggled under the covers next to Phoebe, and Arnold climbed in as well, closing her in.

"That simple, huh?"

"Sometimes it is."

It was silent for a while, each one lost in their own thoughts. Helga thought Arnold had fallen asleep, when he spoke.

"That poem you wrote, _The Crush_, who was it for?" Helga was quiet, then turned to look at him.

"You read that, huh?" He just nodded, and she sighed. She figured she had better tell now, or else she never would. It was for the best; and it was only them for now.

"You." was all she said before she turned away from him and snuggled into Phoebe's side. Hey, just because she decided to tell him didn't mean she had to _**tell**_ him. She could just slip enough information so he could figure it out. Make him work for it.

Arnold was shocked. Maybe that was why they had almost kissed.

He smiled, and put his arm around her waist, pulling his chest up to her back. He was about to talk to her about why she wrote about him – when he felt her soft breathing. Leaning up and peering over her shoulder, he found her sleeping peacefully.

"Great, she's asleep." He muttered, and was about to fall asleep against her back, when he heard Phoebe speak.

"Arnold, she has loved you for as long as I can remember. Please don't break her heart."

"Yea, man, I've known she's had feelings for you for a long time as well. At least since I found out she's the one who gave you the idea for Lila's present."

Both his friends sounded groggy, like they had just awoken.

"Wait, were you guys were awake the whole time?" Arnold asked; after which he looked at the back of Helga's head, and thought about what Phoebe had said. On impulse, he leaned forward and kissed her neck, relishing the feel of her smooth skin beneath his lips. Then he rested his head against her neck, and closed his eyes.

"Not the whole time, just since your question about why Maggie loved Brick." Phoebe replied, and waited for an answer. When she received none, she and Gerald leaned up, and found both of their friends sleeping peacefully.

"Did he fall asleep on us?" Gerald asked incredulously as he leaned back down with a hand over his eyes in irritation. Feeling Phoebe lay upon his chest, Gerald smiled with mischief as he closed his eyes.

"You know what we can do while they're sleeping, right Phoebs? Phoebs? Phoebe?" he looked down to find Phoebe sleeping soundly. Gerald just sighed in disappointment, and was about to readjust when he felt a weight on his legs. Leaning up as much as he could without waking Phoebe, he found Benny positioned across his legs.

Gerald just threw his head back softly against his pillow.

"Aw, man!"


	7. And Helga Makes Three

_**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold is still not mine, and I hate feeling so repetitious about saying that. And just so you know, I hold nothing against Lila. I like her character and think she has a lot of potential – it's just that she had her chance with Arnold, and Helga loved him first, and she loved him longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter; and as always, Read, Review, and Spread the word.**_

HA

When Arnold awoke, he found Helga was no longer beside him. In the early morning rays of light, he found Gerald and Phoebe still in the position they fell asleep in. Sitting up, Arnold could see that Helga – fully dressed in a professional looking suit – was in the kitchen with an unmistakable head of blue hair, and a green-haired man he'd never seen. As he stood, he heard their conversation.

"I _**knew**_ you guys ordered pizza while we were gone!" Lauren accused while Helga shrugged with mock apathy, and smirked at her friend as she shoved another slice into her mouth.

"Yea, you sensed a disturbance in the force – that's why I ordered extra."

Just then, Arnold walked over to the trio, taking a slice of pepperoni, and stood next to Helga. Jude saw him, and nodded, whipping off his hand and holding it out to Arnold.

"Hey man, I'm Jude; Lauren's boyfriend." Arnold took his hand with a friendly smile.

"Arnold." The two regarded each other momentarily, before apparently passing approval.

"Ahh, so _**you're **_the infamous Arnold." Jude smirked, and Lauren elbowed him before sending a sidelong glance at Helga, who shrugged again.

"Chill, Lauren. I gave Football Head a clue – it's up to him if he can figure it out. Although I think he had a little help from the love-birds last night. Speaking of which, the duo awake yet?" Helga turned to look at Arnold, who shrugged and shook his head.

"Yes, I'm awake. Gerald and Benny are going to sleep for a little while longer though. Oh, hello Lauren, Jude. When did you two get back?" Phoebe asked as she made her way to the coffee pot to prepare her morning cup.

"Last night. I, as Helga put it so eloquently, 'sensed a disturbance in the force'. Besides, Jude's parents don't like me too much." Jude smiled and kissed her head.

"Lauren, they like you; they're just mean." The five of them had a laughed, but it was somewhat empty. Mostly because Helga knew Arnold knew, and didn't know what to do next; while Arnold knew about Helga's feelings, and didn't know what to do next.

"Well, this is awkward." Jude said after a few moments of uneasy silence. Helga shot a look at the clock, and just about choked.

"_Crap._ I gotta go guys – I have an appointment with a man about a book." And with that, she grabbed her coat and keys, and made a mad dash for the door. Arnold sent a look about the faces around him in confusion. Finally, Phoebe came to his rescue.

"She has a meeting with a representative from a publishing company. They already accepted her manuscript; she just needs to go over and sign or work out details in the contract." Arnold couldn't stop the shiver of excitement run along his spine at the thought of Helga being a published author with a company.

"You know, Arnold, Helga is really insecure about herself right now. Although she doesn't show it, she believes you've rejected her attraction, and now her friendship." Phoebe explained as she sat beside Lauren, taking a slice of pepperoni.

"But I haven't rejected her friendship." Arnold began to protest, but Lauren held up her hand to stop him.

"Yea, _**we**_ know that, but _**she**_ doesn't. You need to tell her this stuff. She has to work today at three; maybe you can explain everything to her then." She suggested, and Arnold nodded.

"HEY! WHO WANTS TO PLAY TWISTER!!?" Jude suddenly shouted in excitement, and the other three thought about it for a moment. Phoebe started to nod, and then stopped.

"But what about Gerald? He's still asleep in the living room."

Jude simply smirked.

"So we'll wake him up."

HA

Arnold was walking the winding path in the park by the pond. Lila had called him while he was in the middle of a game of twister, saying she wanted to meet up with him and hang out. Arnold agreed, and now he was here, waiting for her to show up.

_I wonder how Helga's meeting is going. Helga. So, she loves me huh? Why? Why would she bully me to no end, then tell me she loves me? Probably some sort of defense mechanism. She doesn't want to get hurt. But why me? What did I do to make her fall in love with me? It must have been something I did a long time ago, if she's loved me for as long as Phoebe can remember. Hm, I wonder if it was when I -_

"Arnold!"

Turning his head, he found a pretty red head standing near a bench, waving vigorously at him. He smiled and waved back before jogging towards her.

"Hey Lila. So, you wanted to hang out today?" She nodded, and then pulled out a small boom box.

"Arnold, do you think you can teach me the Charleston?"

His heart just about stopped. The Charleston? Why the Charleston? Why not the Foxtrot? Or the Jitterbug?

"Why the Charleston?" he asked nervously, hoping she wouldn't notice he wasn't as willing as usual.

"Well, I heard it was such a fun dance, and I saw it done on 'Dancing with the Stars'. Come on; call it an addition to my birthday present. Please." She asked in a sing-song voice. Arnold felt somewhat guilty, but could never say no to the face Lila was giving him. When he gave her a slight nod, she squealed and jumped into his arms, kissing his cheek as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she giggled as she went to the boom box and hit play. Arnold touched his cheek where she kissed him. He didn't feel the same thing he felt when Helga kissed him after he found her ring. Suddenly, Arnold heard _Sing, Sing, Sing_ come into his ears, and winced. Of all the songs . . .

His mind floated back to the day when he stumbled upon Helga dancing the solo Charleston in her 1940s garb. He could see with vivid clarity the smile on her lips when he asked her to dance; the way her hips turned in time with the music; her ability to flow so naturally –

Arnold was pulled out of his reverie again when Lila moved in front of him, wiggling her hips excitedly, waiting for him to begin.

"Alright, so, we're just going to keep it simple for today. Come here and stand next to me." She did so quickly, and Arnold put his arm around her waist, instructing her to do the same.

"Alright, now, watch my feet, I'll make it slow. Back. Step forward. Kick. Back. Step forward. Kick. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight." True to his word, he went slow, only doing the side-by-side steps. He just couldn't get into it. He couldn't really go fast, couldn't do turns, anything.

For eight minutes, this went on, until the song finally ended. Lila giggled again, and this time when she kissed him, she kissed his lips.

"Thank Arnold! This is _**so**_ much _**fun**_!" And with that, she snatched up the boom box and walked off. Arnold just stood there, watching her go.

"Yea, fun." He said absently, then turned and made his way towards the boarding house. It was time for some well needed advice from his Grandma and maybe, if he doesn't talk about raspberries, his Grandpa.

Neither he nor Lila noticed the figure watching them from the swings on the hill near them.

HA

Helga was in a good mood after her meeting with Joe –she found out the rep.'s name was Joe – and didn't feel like going back to the apartment just yet. She decided she was going to head to the park, maybe swing for a bit.

Taking off her heels and panty hose, she let her toes wiggle in the grass as she swayed in a small circle. The chains squeaked and groaned with her weight and the wind that blew gently. It seemed like there was always some sort of breeze blowing through the park. It felt nice, softly picking up her short strands of hair and tickling her face with them. This was her favorite form of meditation.

_What am I so afraid of? This is stupid; I'm Helga Pataki, I don't get scared over something as little as this. Of course Arnold will still be my friend. I mean, after he found out last night, he didn't leave – he stuck around and even stood next to me during breakfast! Who knows, he may even return my feelings. Yea, I bet he's just as confused as I am. Mmhmm, that's bound to be it._

Helga was just about to stand, find Arnold and make them talk this out like the adults they pretend to be – when something stopped her. The sound of Benny Goodman. The audio quality wasn't all that good; it must have been a burnt CD someone was using. She smiled, and started looking for the people who were cool enough to listen to Benny. Unfortunately for her, she found them.

It was Arnold and Lila. It looked like Arnold was teaching her the basic steps of the partnered Charleston. Her heart broke.

_Alright, so, Arnold is a liar. Didn't see that one coming, but hey, even he's human, right?_

From her distance, she couldn't tell if he was smiling or not, all she saw was that they were dancing. For eight minutes, she watched them, and then sighed when she observed them separate. It was then that her broken heart was shattered.

As if in slow motion, Lila moved up and kissed Arnold on the lips – even from far away she could see that. And Arnold did nothing to stop her. Lila then released her hold, grabbed the CD player, and dashed off. Arnold watched her for a bit, then turned and left the park.

Helga suddenly didn't feel like swinging anymore. She didn't feel like doing anything but going to work. She pulled out her cell phone to check the time. Quarter after eleven. Maybe she could con Rachael into swapping shifts with her.

Slowly she stood and slipped her heels back on. Grabbing her panty hose, she started down the path little by little.

_Lila has been his dream girl since fourth grade. Why would he suddenly choose me when he just landed her? Boy, girl, you really can be stupid some times._

With an empty smirk, she decided she would remove herself from this love triangle. No longer would Helga make three.

HA


	8. Another Day Ends

_**Disclaimer: Yup, this is the last chapter. It's also my birthday present to all of you. The next thing is just a longer personal note from me. So, Read, Review, and Spread the word.**_

HA

Arnold walked towards _The Turntables_ with determination. He had it all planned out: he would walk in, confess his love, she would swoon, he would catch her, they'd share a passionate kiss, and he would carry her off into the sunset.

Alright, so it was only three thirty, and the sun didn't set for four more hours; but still. Okay, yes, he also knew that his plan was a little far fetched and far too fairy tale-ish for reality; but isn't that state of mind called defeatism? So, maybe he would just go in, tell her he loves her, and go from there.

Yeah, that sounded better.

He had a feeling he had loved Helga for a while – wouldn't it figure it took dancing the Charleston with Lila to realize it? He just felt so . . . complete with Helga. She was fun to be with, sarcastic in a positive kinda way, intelligent, a very talented writer and performer, not to mention she was cute. But it wasn't just her good qualities he liked.

He also loved, or maybe only accepted, her quirks and even her negative attributes. The way she ate cereal out of a coffee mug or glass; how she tended to be too critical of herself; how she could be aloof and distant when things became too personal for her. She was an amazing friend, but when it came to Phoebe, she could be so protective that anyone who didn't know the two would call her overbearing.

He loved her.

Without knowing it, he had arrived at the record store. Keeping up his courage, he stormed in, walked straight to the cash register, and braced himself on the glass.

"Helga G. Pataki, I am in love with you!"

As soon as the woman turned away from the turntables and faced him, he realized his critical mistake,

"That's sweet and all, but I'm not Helga."

"Rachael? What are you doing here?! I thought Helga was working at three today?" he looked down at his watch to check the time. Three thirty eight. What was going on?

"She was, but then she called me up this morning, asking if we could trade shifts. Today she works from seven thirty to closing. She sounded upset. Would you know what that's about?" Rachael leaned over the counter in a menacing way, and Arnold shrunk back.

"No. You think she'd be home?"

Rachael shrugged, and turned back to the record she was in the middle of spinning before Arnold declared his love to her.

"Maybe. Go and give it a try if you like."

Arnold shouted his thanks as he ran out of the store. Just as he was about to shut the door behind him, he heard 'Goodnight, My Love' begin to play. Alright, that hurt, and he hoped it wasn't a sign like his Grandparents suggested he look for.

_**Earlier That Day:**_

Arnold opened the door to the Boarding House, avoiding the mini tsunami of cats, dogs, and Abner that flowed past. Heaving a sigh, he entered the foyer and called out to his Grandparents.

"Grandma! Grandpa! I home! Anyone here?"

"Up here, Short-man!" Came the reply from upstairs, which Arnold tracked down. Much to his surprise, both of his eighty-year-old Grandparents had pulled down the stairway to the attic/crawl space, and were up there looking at old photo albums. Smiling to himself, Arnold climbed up to join them.

"What're you guys looking at?" His Grandma smiled and handed over a photo album of old black and whites. There were wedding photos, family portraits, a few baby pictures, but what got to Arnold was that there were quite a few of just Grandma.

"Hey Grandma, why are there so many photos of just you?" She smiled, and turned to her husband with mischievous eyes.

"Phil here always did enjoy taking my photo."

Arnold was amazed; his Grandma hardly ever spoke using real names. Usually she just called you by whatever character you were in her fantasy that day.

"Well, Pookie, you sure were a looker. In case you wised up and left me, I wanted as many photos as I could get of you." His Grandpa smiled sweetly, and was rewarded with a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey, I have a gift for you guys. Come on."

He led the way down the stairs, and watched as his Grandpa held his Grandma's hips with care as he helped her down. Slowly they made their way into the room that Arnold had once learned Karate in. He had set it up now so that there was an old style love seat, and the 45 record player he bought from Helga. The room resembled a study from the 1940s.

At the sound of the collective gasps from his Grandparents, Arnold walked over, and turned on the player. Moving the needle onto the edge, he heard it skip a few times before 'The Very Thought Of You' came gently through the speakers.

"Oh, Phil." Gertie began, and Phil took her hand with a bow.

"Pookie, our wedding." She smiled and took his hand, and followed as he led her in a waltz about the room. Arnold just watched from his position on the love seat. When the song was over, Arnold spoke up.

"How did you guys know you truly loved each other?" His Grandparents looked at him and smiled.

"Well, I knew I loved him when I never felt the same around any other boy."

"And I knew I loved her when she told me I did." His Grandpa cackled as his wife shot him a playful glare and elbowed him gently in the ribs.

"Why the question, Kimba?" Now that was the Grandma he was used to.

"Well, I think I may be falling in love with Helga." His Grandparents shared one more smile, before Gertie kissed her husband's cheeks, her grandson's forehead, and then began to make her way out of the room.

"I better go hunt down and kill dinner."

Phil just laughed at his wife's antics, and then sat down next Arnold.

"Well, Short-man, this is a pretty easy problem to fix. Much easier than some of your other boy-hood dilemmas. Now, how do you feel when Helga is near?"

Arnold thought about all the emotions that had begun to surface over the past few weeks. A smile came to his lips as he turned to his Grandpa.

"The same way you feel when Grandma comes into the room." Grandpa smirked and ruffled Arnold's hair.

"Well then, I think your answer is pretty clear. Now a few bits of advice. Don't let her get away; if you're unsure about it, just look for a sign. That's what I did with your Grandma. We were at a dance, and the song 'I'm Beginning to See the Light' started to play, and I knew, err, right. Oh! And never -"

"Eat raspberries." Arnold smirked as he spoke with his Grandpa, surprising the old man, before a smirk grazed his wrinkled face.

"See, you're learning already! Owe! Gotta go!" And with that, he watched as his Grandpa ran out of the room as fast as his old legs could carry him.

_**Helga's Apartment:**_

Arnold knocked twice, then entered the apartment, only to find two beings. Lauren, who was vacuuming because Jude didn't do it earlier; and Benny, who was barking and chasing the vacuum cleaner. No wonder no one answered the door the first time he knocked.

"Lauren!" He shouted. She looked up, smiled, and turned off the vacuum.

"Oh, hey Arnold. What's up?" Arnold smiled, and walked over, giving Benny a friendly scratch on the head.

"Have you seen Helga? She switched shifts with Rachael, and I can't find her anywhere." Lauren frowned and shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry, but I haven't seen her. Maybe you should just wait until she works tonight, and go then." Arnold nodded, and looked down.

"Yea. Hey, if you see her before then, could you tell her I've been looking for her?" Lauren nodded, and he thanked her before leaving.

HA

Seven thirty found Arnold back outside _The Turntables_, looking through the front windows. Helga was there this time, setting up a record, a somber expression on her face. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door, and made his way over to Helga. She looked up, and for a moment her eyes looked broken, but then she smiled widely.

"Helga, I need to tell you that -"

"Congratulations." She interrupted, and he stopped in his tracks. What?

"Congratulations? For what?" she smiled, and moved to sit up on the counter. She was still in her suit skirt, and he wondered why she hadn't changed.

"I saw the kiss Lila gave you in the park. Congratulations, you've finally got what you've wanted for how long? Ten years?" Oh God.

"Helga, I need to tell you something very important." She sat and looked at him patiently. Crap. How was he going to say it? What was he going to say? He had only professed his love of Lila for _**how long**_? She _**saw**_ the kiss Lila gave him. How was he going to convince her it meant nothing to him?

"Yes, Arnold?" Uh-oh. Not even a nickname. She was hurt badly. Bracing himself, he took another deep breath

"Helga, that kiss you saw, it meant nothing to me. Lila; somehow she faded from my brain until she called me this morning asking if we could hang out. Then she wanted me to teach her the Charleston, and I wanted to tell her no, I really did. But then she gave me this look and told me it was an addition to her birthday present, and so I said yes. And afterwards, she kissed me.

"God, Helga, I know it's only been a few weeks, but since that day I first came in here, I think I've been slowly falling in love with you. You may think it's impossible for someone to fall completely in love with another in that amount of time, but trust me, Helga, I did, and I have, with you. I can't seem to get you off my mind – when I was teaching Lila the basic Charleston, all I thought of was you.

"How you dance, how you perform, the way you kissed my cheek when I found your ring. The feel of your skin on mine. Dammit, when I walked into the bathroom last night and saw you, I _**knew**_ I never wanted to see another woman like that again – just you. And I _**definitely**_ _**knew**_ I wanted no other man to see you like that.

"So please, Helga, please tell me I didn't break your heart so much that it will never belong to me again." Breathing heavily, Arnold saw Helga's head down, looking at the floor. Slowly, she slid off the counter, and went back to the turn tables. Still not looking at him, she removed the needle, turned off the spin, and started to put the record away.

"Helga?" Arnold asked nervously, following every move she made with his eyes.

Finally, she turned her head and looked at him. Her face was blank.

"I signed the contract with the publishing company."

"Wha?" Now Arnold was confused. He just poured his heart out to her; doesn't she have anything to say about what he just said?

"As an incentive to signing, the company gave me seven thousand dollars to do with as I wished. I called up the dealership in Arizona that's selling that red '71 Mustang fastback, and bought it. I wired them the money earlier and bought two plane tickets to Scottsdale, Arizona. I'm gonna use spring break to pick it up and drive it back."

Arnold was stunned. She was leaving? Granted it was only for the week, but still. What about their feelings?! This was rather important to him. Before he could even begin to yell about their feelings and how they need to work this out, he saw her smile. A beautiful, heart-stopping, blood-pumping, award-winning, sincere and genuine Helga Pataki smile. One that reached her eyes.

"Wanna come along, Football Head?"

HA


	9. Final Note

_**Well guys, it's been fun.**_

_**Yes, the story is ended. I left the ending open, incase you guys wanted a sequel. If not, that's cool, although I do have one in mind. I'm know most people like clear cut endings, but we all know that's not how it is in the real world, so I made sure to try and not end it that way. **_

_**So let me know if you'd like to read the sequel. I hope you enjoyed **_The Turntables_**, and that you are now willing to read more of my work because of it.**_

_**-Katelynn,**_

_**whatsamatta **_


End file.
